Condenados
by Gene Hetyes
Summary: Fue aquella simple coincidencia lo que llevó acabo aquel encuentro y, en donde Kikyō, de alguna u otra forma vio cómo se establecía una maldición en la vida de otros, comprendiendo que habían condenas que prevalecían por encima de sus capacidades y creencias.


_Inuyasha_ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

«El haber prolongado la extensión de la vida no conduce al villano, que por ello se hace también víctima, a un aumento de su felicidad; al contrario, le arrastra de un modo más evidente a la esencia de la existencia: el dolor, el sufrimiento, la desesperación. Solo podrá liberarse de la condena cuando encuentre a alguien que esté dispuesto a asumir su destino». —Melmoth el errabundo, Charles Maturin.

* * *

**Condenados**

Kikyō, con su predominante aspecto perspicaz e indescifrable, aceleró el ritmo de sus pasos, mientras sus serpientes, con fiel acatamiento la seguían en su entorno.

Corría el rumor que Naraku se hallaba escondido por los alrededores de aquel lugar. Kikyō enarcó una ceja frente al cielo encapotado, un gesto de hastío y sarcasmo ante la naturaleza, quien parecía reacia a abrir camino y así poder dar con el paradero del híbrido.

La sacerdotisa atravesó las colinas en un intento de protegerse de la lluvia que se aproximaba. Se adentró al bosque en un frecuentado escenario, con particular resuello. Las primeras gotas empezaron a caer, suaves y lentas, como una caricia helada.

En cada zancada las gotas crecían en tamaño y ritmo junto al omnipresente viento, que le mecía los lacios cabellos de un lado hacia otro al tiempo en que sentía las gotas como agujas a punto de atravesarle la piel. Apresurándose más, dio con una cueva en la parte más recóndita del bosque; llena de arbustos y oscuridad infinita cuando se fijaba la vista un poco más allá.

Entró en ella sin pensarlo dos veces al no sentir alguna presencia, ya fuese benigna o maligna. No le apetecía compañía, mucho menos pelear por el sitio cuando venía un tanto frustrada por el trajín. Caminó hasta la mitad y, alzó el arco y sacó una flecha con velocidad invacilable al presagiar de la nada un aura que hasta hacía unos momentos, paradójicamente no pudo prevenir.

Poco a poco se fue acercando, expectante ante tal presencia; que manifestada adrede, y pesar de la intrascendente apreciación, era a la experiencia de Kikyō, de un alcance muchísimo mayor. Obviamente para ahuyentar a quien intentara adentrarse en la cueva, en este caso la propia sacerdotisa.

Efectivamente, había un demonio en lugar, ya podía ver los ojos brillantes desde una distancia menor: ambarinos y penetrantes. Poco a poco se fue diferenciando el resto de su rostro y también su cuerpo; se hallaba en su forma humana.

De inmediato notó el irrevocable parecido ante el cual, era probable que para ambos aquello significara todo lo contrario al orgullo.

Era el hermano mayor de Inuyasha. Había escuchado mucho sobre él y de hecho lo había visto desde lejos en más de una ocasión, mas, nunca habían llegado a cruzar caminos de forma tan directa.

Él la miró con tanta calma y altiveza que de algún modo le recordó a sí misma. Aquella era la mirada de un asesino, de uno al que, al primer paso en falso y podías morir sin darte cuenta. Era la que emanaba de alguien con un conocimiento empírico e intuitivo, junto su aura peligrosa.

Ella no bajó el arco, él no se movió. Tan solo la siguió con la vista, analizándola. Se preguntó qué asuntos tendría para hallarse en aquel sitio.

—Por un momento pensé que estaba vacía —comentó Kikyō, mientras bajaba con seguridad el arco, aunque mantuvo la flecha en su mano, prudente.

Sesshōmaru, fiel a su forma tan intrigante de ser, no respondió de inmediato. Miró hacia la entrada y notó que la lluvia arreciaba con muchísima intensidad, provocando que ésta se llenara de lodo.

Volvió a posar sus ojos sobre ella, sagaz.

—Si buscas a Naraku, pierdes el tiempo; ya no está por estos rumbos —le informó, al resolver de un modo tan preciso, su objetivo.

No era un secreto que Naraku tenía un enemigo en cada esquina, pero era sabido por los más cercanos, quién había sido, qué era y representaba aquella mujer para Naraku.

No obstante, Kikyō no conocía la historia del porqué o cómo surgió la enemistad entre Sesshōmaru y Naraku, a pesar de estar al día conque él también le daba caza.

Se quedaron ahí sin decir algo más, y qué podrían decirse cuando ni eran amigos o allegados. A decir verdad no tenían ningún propósito para relacionarse, ni siquiera por Naraku. Sería absurdo, dado el modo en que operaban ambos.

Al no tener mucho más que hacer, Kikyō optó por guardar la flecha y colgarse el arco, racional. Mientras esperaba a que escampara y debido al encuentro, recordó que su madre le había contado la historia de un poderoso demonio al que su abuela había conocido. Nunca en otro momento aquel acontecimiento que le hubo narrado su madre volvió a pasar por su mente, hasta ese entonces.

El cabello plateado, los ojos indescifrables pero que parecía atravesar con tan solo mirarle. Y aquella media luna en su frente.

Ahora entendía porque su abuela, según lo que le contó su madre, se sintió amenazada y sorprendida ante aquel ser, quien con solo mirarla le produjo una insistente inquietud y simultáneamente alertó sus sentidos. Su abuela no tenía más de quince años, pero ya hacía mucho tiempo que estaba relacionada con la ocupación de sacerdotisa; era una estudiante a punto de titularse.

Vinculó el suceso, no por haberle dado una descripción física tan semejante, sino por percibir la experiencia. Aunque para ella de un modo diferente, tal vez porque sus prácticas y vivencias eran mucho mayor que las de su abuela en aquel entonces, y aun así, tan acertada.

Supo por boca de su madre que esa no fue la primera y última vez que su abuela cruzó caminos con aquel sujeto, pero que sí concluidas tiempo después. Así que entendió que debido a su naturaleza longeva, las diferencias de razas y ocupación habrían hecho de una prohibida relación, según sus conjeturas, finalizarse por las reglas y tabúes de aquella sociedad, que ella misma tan bien conocía.

A ella le había tocado morir muy joven, con un estigma y una carga impuesta a su destino. Revivida sin permiso y condenada a vagar, aún llevaba las mismas a cuestas. Era posible que las de él estarían ancladas a su larga vida como un presidio de condena eterna.

Cuando la lluvia paró, ella fue la primera en partir y, Sesshōmaru no pudo evitar evocar a una joven con un singular parecido.

* * *

**NOTA**

Este par es mi otepé, pero es muy difícil, (por no decir casi imposible) darle un relato de indiscutible relación que lleve al romance.


End file.
